Melted Chocolate And Abandoned Classrooms
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Pansy's tired of seeing Draco stare at Harry's lips. Ron and Hermione are tired of listening to Harry whine about his feelings for Draco. Oh, and it's all jump-started by melted chocolate. / Or, first kisses in abandoned classrooms, caused by meddling friends.


**For nannily, who requested Draco and Harry's first kiss in a review in A Million Ways To Fall In love. It turned out longer than I expected it to, so I decided to publish it as it's own story instead of as part of that collection.**

**If anyone wants a Draco/Harry fic about a certain situation, or has any plot bunnies they'd like to see written, feel free to drop them of. :)**

* * *

"You're staring again Drakey."

Draco scowled at Pansy. "Potter's annoying me," he said sullenly.

"He's sitting at the other end of the Great Hall. How exactly is he annoying you?" Pansy asked, completely unfazed by the scowl of Draco's face.

"He exists."

"Um-hum," Pansy said, sounding unconvinced. "So this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he's got melted chocolate all over his lips."

"Of course not!" Draco cried.

"Then why are you staring at his lips?"

At the sight of Draco opening and closing his mouth like a fish, unable to answer, Pansy smirked victoriously. "Face it, lover boy, you've got the hots for Potter."

"There's no way I'm attracted to Potter! He's a bloody _Gryffindor_, for Merlin's sake!" Draco said indignantly.

"A bloody Gryiffindor who you can't take your eyes off of."

"I don't have the hots for Potter!"

Pansy just gave Draco a look. "You've never been able to lie to me Draco, why are you bothering to start now?"

"He doesn't like me back," Draco pouted like a petulant child. "I don't like having an unrequited love."

Pansy raised her eyebrows. "I never said anything about love, you know. But," she continued as Draco opened his mouth to argue, "we're not talking about that right now."

"So what exactly are we talking about?"

"The fact that I overheard a certain Gryffindor's best friends complaining about the fact that all he can do is talk about you, and when they tell him to talk to you about his feelings for you, he refuses."

"Pansy, stop lying to me," Draco said, sounding upset. "This isn't something to joke about."

"Have you ever known me to lie to you?"

"No, but –"

"Come with me, and I'll prove it."

* * *

"Where exactly are you taking me Pansy?"

"Calm down for a moment, would you?" Pansy replied, sounding annoyed. "I'm doing you a huge favour, you'd think you would be a bit more grateful. Besides, it's just about –" They turned the corner. "- here."

"Standing outside one of the many abandoned classrooms Hogwarts had were Weasley and Granger. Surprisingly, they smiled when they saw Draco and Pansy approach.

"Is he?" Pansy asked.

"Yes," Granger replied, "everything's ready."

"What's going on?" Draco asked, looking from Pansy to the two Gryffindors.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Pansy replied airily. "All you need to do is step in through that door."

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure Draco," Pansy replied impatiently. "Now get in there!"

As soon as Draco walked into the classroom, the door behind him shut with a resounding thud.

At the sound, Potter turned around from where he was looking out of the window. "Malfoy?" he asked, sounding confused. "What's going – Ron! Hermione!"

"We're not letting you two out until you talk about your feelings for each other!" Weasley's amused voice came through the door. "The girls have spelled it so that it won't open until you'll have actually talked!"

"Ron, let me out right now, or I'll –"

"Sorry, no can do Harry. I'm more afraid of the girls than I am of you. They can be scary when they put their minds together."

Harry scowled at the door as they heard the sound of retreating footsteps, before turning to face Draco. "So what are we supposed to do, locked up in here?"

"Well, I hear you've been talking to your little friends how you have romantic feelings for me, Potter," Draco smirked. "Why don't we talk about that?"

"Considering you were locked up in here so that you could talk to me about your feelings for me, I'd say that you had them to, so there's no need to laugh at me."

"What, romantic feelings for myself? Of course I love myself, but I assure you I'm not romantically involved with me, no matter how devilishly handsome I am."

"Malfoy, be serious. We need to figure out a way to get out of here."

"You heard them, Potter. We can't get out unless we talk, so talk."

"Why don't you start?" Harry asked. "I'm sure they don't want us to talk in some prerecorded order."

"You want me to talk? Fine! I might have recently noticed that I'm starting to develop some…feelings for you."

Harry looked at Draco, shock evident on his face. "Wait," he said. "You're just going to tell me just like that? No denials?"

"What's the point of denials Potter? You already know I have some feelings, the fabulous threesome practically said as much. I have no desire to be stuck in this room for Merlin only knows how long, so just get on with admitting that you don't like me back, and we'll be done with this," Draco said, sounding uncharacteristically defeated.

"Wait, you think I don't like you back? But that's – you heard Ron!" Harry exclaimed, sounding utterly astounded.

"Yes, and Weasley always knows what he's saying. I'm not going to believe that unless I hear it from you, and we both know you don't feel the same, so, like I said, just get on with it."

Harry walked up to Draco, cradling his face in his hands. "Of course I have feeling for you, Draco," he murmured, before placing a kiss on his lips.

Harry had meat for the kiss to be a chaste one, but as soon as his lips touched Draco's, Draco let out a groan before pulling Harry in for a deeper kiss.

As their tongues entangled, everything in the world apart from them seemed to melt away.

Some time later, Harry pulled back, chuckling at the sound of Draco's protesting whine. "I need air, Draco," he teased affectionately. "Besides, what were you saying about leaving here as soon as possible?"

Draco scowled at Harry. "I think I'd rather stay here," he said, pulling Harry in for another kiss.

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 165. Conceding_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 19. Kindly_

_The Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 4. Question_

_The House Point Competition, Prompt - Melt_

_HP Potions Competition, Kissing Concoction_

_Greenhouses Competition, Aster_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge, Jarvey_


End file.
